Janji
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Sebuah janji kecil yang terucap sebelum sebuah fonis yang menghancurkan semuannya
**Janji**

 **My Hero Academia** **© Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Author: Koru-kun**

 **###################################**

 **Happy Reading(^.^)**

* * *

Musim panas adalah waktu yang paling disukai semua orang. Khususnya anak-anak yang masih belum terlalu mengenal kerasnya kehidupan. Tak peduli bila bumi diancam oleh para penjahat ataupun aksi penyelamatan para super hero. Anak-anak hanya peduli main, main dan main. Benar-benar polos bukan.

"Ka-kacchan! Jangan cepat-cepat… kakiku sudah tidak kuat lagi…"

Midoriya Izuya, alias Deku—manarik nafas kuat-kuat, memasok udara sebanyak mungkin kedalam paru-parunnya. Sejujurnya dia tak suka dengan namanya menjelajah, apalagi jika bukit merupakan medanya.

"Deku payah… masa' mendaki seperti ini saja sudah kelelahan. Kau harus banyak olahraga tahu!"

"Habisnya… kacchan tidak bilang kalau mau menjelajah bukit belakang sekolah. aku kan tidak melaukan persiapan."

Bakugou Katsuki alias Kacchan hanya mendengus, mendengar keluhan yang dilontarkan oleh Midoriya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya itu selalu lemah dalam hal fisik, padahal otaknya bisa dikatakan sangat encer, terbukti dengan dia selalu menjawab pertanyaan yang diaukan guru tk-nya.

"Apa boleh buat…" Bakugou yang sudah berdiri di atas bukit kembali turun dan menghampiri Midoriya yang masih berada dibawah. Tanpa seijin empunya, tiba-tiba saja Bakugou mencium lembut siku kaki kanan Midoriya. Alahasil bocah berbintik dibuat terkejut dengan aksi bakugou yang sedikit tak biasa.

"K-Ka-Kacchan?"

"Kata ibuku… kalau mencium bagian yang sakit pasti akan sembuh. Bagaimana apa sudah merasa baikan?"

"Ah..un, te-terima kasih."

"Simpan terima kasihmu, perjalanan kita masih jauh," Bakugou pun menarik tangan Midoriya agar bocah berbintik itu dapat menaiki bukit yang memang cukup terjal. Entah kenapa Midoriya sangat nyaman ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Bokugou walau caranya sedikit kasar.

Selama perjalanan Midoriya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, manik hijau terus terpaku pada sosok Bokugou yang memimpin perjalanan mereka berdua. Baginya sosok Bokugou tak lagi hanya sebatas teman maupun sahabat, ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, sesuatu yang selalu Midoriya merasa hangat bila bersama dengannya.

"Ne… Deku…"

"Eh?" Midoriya tersadar dari khayalan ketika Bokugou memecah keheningan. "Ada apa kacchan?"

"…Ayahmu dapat menyemburkan api dan Ibumu dapat menarik benda disekitarnya bukan? jadi… ketika kau mendapatkan Quirkmu kau akan mewarisi salah satu dari kekuatan orang tuamu bukan?"

"Yup… atau aku akan mendapat keduannya sekaligus." Midoriya membalas dengan penuh semangat. Sudah kebiasan bagi Midoriya untuk bersemangat bila membahas hal-hal seputar masalah Quirk.

Sejak Bokugou dan teman-temannya yang lain berhasil membangkitkan Quirk mereka masing-masing, Midoriya semakin tak sabar ingin hari itu tiba, dimana ia akan mendapatkan kemampuan yang diwariskan oleh kedua orang taunnya. Bahkan lusa ia dan ibunya akan berkonsultasi kepada dokter soal keterlambatan Quirk milk Midoriya.

"Aku jadi tak bersabar ketika waktu itu tiba…"

"Eh?" Midoriya memiringkan kepalanya, tak tahu maksud perkataan bokugou. Namun kebingunagn itu terjawab ketika melihat cengiran dan eksperesi penuh semangat bocah jabrik di depannya.

"Makannya cepat bangkitkan… lalu kita berdua akan bermain menjadi pahlwan super. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Kau dengan semburan api dan kemampaun menarik benda lalu aku dengan 'explosion' milikku… kita pasti akan menjadi pasangan terhebat yang pernah ada!"

"Yeah!"

Kedua bocah itupun melanjutkan perjalanan sambil membahas tentang masa depan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan ketika sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, keduannya masih tetap membahas masalah yang sama.

.

.

Namun…

.

.

Semua kesenangan itu kandas setelah dokter memfonis Midoriya Izuku tak akan bisa membangkitkan Quirknya dan Bakugou Katsuki yang mulai mengejeknya 'Quirkless'dan membullynya setiap saat.

.

.

Terkadang takdir memang sangatlah kejam.


End file.
